


summer heat

by viktyuuri (Empress_Arisu)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (?) i think, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Viktor loves teasing him so much lolol, Yuuri's a smol awkward bean, just implied, makkachin is the real mvp, nothing explicit happens in the fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Arisu/pseuds/viktyuuri
Summary: It's a hot summer's day in Hasetsu, and Viktor is just alittle bittoo keen on riling a certain Japanese skater up.





	

“Yuuriiiii, turn on the AC,” Viktor whines from the floor beside him, sweating all over.

Yuuri sighs for the umpteenth time, tired of repeating himself, “We don’t have an AC in here, Viktor.”

“I’m going to melt into a pile of goo, and you don’t even care,” Viktor continues to groan, using his hands to fan himself.

It’s an extremely hot summer day in Hasetsu, the temperature rising up to a dreaded 39 degrees Celsius.

Viktor, still not entirely used to the heat in other countries, suffers greatly from this, the ice cubes Hiroko kindly handed to him earlier not doing anything to soothe him.

Rolling from his place on the floor, Yuuri grumbles as he shifts away from Viktor, whose body heat was starting to make him uncomfortable, “You’re like a _furnace_  Viktor, god..”

“It’s a nice weapon against the weather in Russia,” Viktor argues.

“And we’re _not_ in Russia, Viktor.”

Viktor groans in despair, “I want to dive into a pool of icy water,”

“Then you’re going to die from hypothermia,” Yuuri rolls his eyes, unamused.

“You’re not helping, Yuuri,” Viktor complains, reaching out to hug Yuuri’s waist.

“Viktor!! It’s hot, stopp,” Yuuri whines, trying to disentangle himself from Viktor, who's doing a nice imitation of an octopus.

“If I’m going to melt, then you’re melting with me, Yuuri,” Viktor pouts, still trying to reach out. Yuuri rolls further away from him, just as Makkachin pounces on Viktor, licking his face enthusiastically.

“Makka- nooo~”

Yuuri lets out an amused snort as Makkachin continues to shower Viktor with affection, before settling on his stomach, “It seems like Makkachin volunteers for the cuddles,”

Viktor pouts at him from under the pooch, mentally asking for help, “Yuuriii, it’s even hotter now!”

Yuuri sends him an exasperated smile, “Just take them off,”  He then gets up and stretches, “I’m going to stop by the store to buy some ice cream, so- Viktor... why are you taking your shirt off- Oh my god, get your boxers back on!” Yuuri screeches, face flaming as he turns his entire body away from the sight of his coach-turned-fiancé’s naked body.

_(Which wasn’t the first time, but still!)_

“Hmm, it’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before, _Yuuri..”_ Viktor purrs from behind him- when had he gotten there?!- and Yuuri jumps a foot in the air.

“T-that’s not the point! My family could see you, just, just take them back on!” 

“You told me to _take them off_  though,” Viktor continues in that silky voice of his, blue eyes shining in.. _something_ as they look into his own, “How about we cool off together, hmm Yuuri?”

Yuuri sputters, “That- that’s.. I meant Makkachin!”

Viktor hums, inching his way closer as Yuuri tries to make his eyes look on forward, _and not downwards, damn it._

Yuuri jumps sideways, diving for Viktor’s clothes before throwing them at his face. Viktor looks shocked for a second, and that’s all Yuuri needs before he’s out in the front, yelling out an embarrassed, “Get dressed, you dork!”, before the front door shuts.

Viktor looks at Makkachin, who was pawing at his foot, before shaking his head amusedly, “Yuuri’s still as shy as ever~”

 

* * *

 

Months later, when they’re back in Russia’s unforgiving weather, Viktor _warms_ them up.

_(Yuuri doesn't complain, whatsoever.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying my hands on a couple of short fics to warm me up for future works! Hope this one didn't come off that bad. ;o
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
